Embodiments described herein related generally to a manufacturing method and apparatus for a semiconductor device.
In a manufacturing process for a semiconductor device, variations occur in wafer machining. Examples thereof include variations in film thickness in a film formation step and variations in machining size such as an opening diameter in an etching step.
There has generally been used a technique of measuring a machining size or the like after machining, optimizing machining conditions based on the measured result and feeding the optimized conditions forward to a next step so as to suppress variations in machining.